


the best magazine advice

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Duclair got his first hat trick against the Anaheim Ducks on October 15th, 2015. Max Domi felt it was his job to give him a proper thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best magazine advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



Max shoved Duke against the wall, lips pressed against the side of his neck just below his ear. He rocked his dick against the side of Duke’s leg and Duke groaned as his head hit the wall. 

“Max, we’re in a fucking hotel,” he said through gritted teeth. “You’re going to get us kicked out.” 

Max pulled back to give him a glass-eyed grin. “Who fucking cares? Did you see yourself tonight? Did you? A fucking hottie. So fucking hot.” He licked a stripe up the side of Duke’s neck and bit down on his ear lobe. “So. Fucking. Hot.” 

It was one of those things they didn’t talk about; the times this happened. It was kind of extra hot that way, avoiding all the levels of angst that came with the relationship with all the niceties of being able to get some when he needed it. And after Duke’s beaut of a performance on the ice that night? He fucking needed it. 

He scooted down and onto his knees, eliciting another groan from Duke and this time the sound of his hand thumping against the wall as Max grazed his mouth along his pants zipper.

“You’re the one who’s got to keep it down if you don’t want to get caught _Anthony_ ,” Max said, looking up with the smallest smile. “You think you can do that? Stay quiet?” 

Duke’s eyes jerked down to stare at him. He could see as soon as it was said that Duke got the message. This was a challenge. And neither of them were the type to back down. Duke leaned his head back a little, softly placed it back against the wall, and closed his eyes tightly. 

Max was going to enjoy this. 

He exhaled slowly on the zipper, pressed his nose into the crease of it. There was a noise from above, but barely above a bite of a lip, so he let Duke slide. The thing with knowing him for 3 years now was that Max knew the ways that could bring him off quick and dirty, the ways to make it last longer, and the ways to tease him to the verge of tears. 

He was deciding between the last two. 

The zipper slid down, and Duke’s rock hard cock was pretty much right there, standing at attention. 

“Going commando there, buddy?” he teased. “Maybe you thought something was going to happen tonight?” 

He laughed as Duke’s eyes opened towards the ceiling. 

“Well, if you put in so much forethought, I can’t let it go to waste.” 

He brought the pants down, mostly just to get them out of the way. He liked Duke’s dick: it was wider and uncut, which differed from his (longer and circumcised), appreciated the way that he could use the foreskin in making it feel better for him, how it made jacking him off just that slightest bit easier if he wanted it to be. 

The precum at the very end was beaded up in just the right way for him to lick off. Duke hummed again, and this time Max had to readjust his dick in his pants. It just felt… good. To do this. To give this to Duke and to have the control. 

He put a hand up onto the wall beside Duke’s and brushed his pinkie beside his, just to let him know he was there… even if that felt like it didn’t make much sense. To calm himself down? Or to calm Duke down. Either way, it felt like the right thing to do. Duke responded by wrapping his pinky around Max’s, so he was probably right. 

Not sure where to really start he started to slowly jack Duke off, just fast enough to get him going, but not enough to let it go anywhere. He stretched his lips out over his teeth and gently took just the head into his mouth, letting his tongue run around the edge of the foreskin. Duke was vibrating, he could feel it through his dick and even through just the pinkies they had linked. It was taking him all he could to just stand there. 

Max rocked back on his heels and used his one free hand to unzip his pants and release his own dick, so hard it was hurting against the jeans. He flicked it a few times just to calm himself down and felt Duke push his pinky towards Max’s. 

“Fuck,” Max let slip, not that he had made any promises to stay quiet, but it felt weird breaking the silence of the room. “Fuck, Duke.” 

Having taken off just enough of the edge he went back to Duke, taking him in one fluid motion, opening his mouth wide. He choked, a little; Duke was _broad_ and all jokes about the size of his smile aside he was most definitely not made to take that much that fast. 

Max started to hum and, for his own benefit, backed out and started a slow rhythm. He was rather good at this part, the repeated motion and teasing. His free hand wrapped around the base and he let himself pull back the foreskin a little to get at as much of the head as possible. Duke liked that, he even liked the way that Max sometimes used just the barest of teeth. 

That, though, Max would save for a little later. 

Duke’s dick was spit slick and Max’s mouth had begun to water with the taste of precum. He could feel that he was quickly going to lose the battle with time. He could probably make it keep going if he wanted to, but this was supposed to be a gift to Duke not any form of punishment. (Though he liked that he could totally do that if he wanted to.) 

He cupped Duke’s balls and played with the thick pubes surrounding them. He pushed his teeth down just a little bit and Duke let out a low mewling sound and arched his back slightly, shoving himself deeper into Max’s mouth in a single moment. He choked hard, his eyes watering, and Duke pulled back. 

“Dude, sorry, fuck,” Duke panted hard, his hand pulling off the pinky. “Are you… okay?” 

“No talking,” Max coughed out. “M’fine.” 

He took a moment to breathe, though, wiped at his eyes with the palms of both hands and then returned one hand next to Duke’s. He didn’t wait for any sign from Duke, rather just licked a long strip up the bottom of his cock and then took his head in, hesitating to take him any further. His free hand took up a steady pace and with all the spit he had enough lubricant to bring Duke back to the edge fast enough to make Max feel a little smug. 

When he felt the tell tale pulsing begin he steadied himself with both hands. Duke had already slid his pinky back around Max’s, a comfort and an anchor at the same time. Duke seemed to have just enough self control not to arch himself as much as he had the last time. 

The cum came hot and fast, he tried to take some of it, but not much. He pulled back and let it fall all over his face. He was smart enough to close his eyes before hand, but by the end it barely mattered. He laughed a little. 

“When was the last time you got off, man?” he teased, wiping at his face futily for a second. He felt a piece of cloth wipe at his face and was surprised to find that Duke was now on his level, his knees apparently giving out once he came. He looked wrung out and blissed out, and Max practically puffed out his chest. 

“Fuck, Max. That was…” Duke petered out. “Fuuuck.” 

Max smiled. “You used your shirt to clean your cum off my face. What a gentleman.” 

“Fuck you,” Duke said, but his smile was shy and sweet. He looked down and said, “What… what can I do for you?” 

Max looked down, and it was almost a surprise to see his own cock at full mast waiting for some attention. He blinked for a second. This was supposed to be a reward, a gift of sorts but… fuck. He was kind of desperate. He thought for a second. 

“I want you to watch,” he decided. 

Duke audibly swallowed. “Wait… what?” 

He pushed himself up off the floor and offered Duke his hand. “Not on the floor.” 

As he walked across the room he shed his clothes, leaving a long line behind him. This usually would annoy the fuck out of Duke, but at the moment it was like a dog following at his feet. They made it to the bed and Max directed Duke to the backboard. He waited for Duke to get his body situated, splayed out and looking pretty exhausted, but also fuck-drunk. It was… completely hot. 

Which brought him to the part where he got to show off. Cause really? He was aware of his own body. If nothing else, he knew his own body better than most of the population for a lot of reasons. Also, he was aware that he was pretty fucking good looking. (He would even call himself cocky, heh.) 

He grabbed some lube from his bag, a good Beaver Scout was prepared, and all that. Then he got onto the bed, kneeled with his knees spread out, his dick on perfect display. 

“Are you sure I can’t…” Duke trailed off again, his eyes focused on where Max was lazily playing with himself. 

Max laughed. “No, you did your job tonight, Duke. Let me do mine.” 

“You’re a dick, Domi.” 

He smiled and snapped his teeth. “Yeah, but you dig it.” 

He took the lube and opened it up, putting just enough on his hand to keep it from getting too messy. As soon as the slightly warm slick hit his dick it was like his entire body felt like an exposed wire. He tilted his head back and groaned, and maybe exaggerated it a bit, but he did have an audience. 

There wasn’t much reason to drag it out, plus he had to admit his thighs were beginning to ache in the not so pleasant way, so he made quick work of it. He bit his lip as he sped up, changing the position of his fist and twisting the head slightly a few times. He felt his balls tighten up and fell forward a little as the cum hit his stomach and chest. 

He panted a little, fell forward blindly, and found himself lying on top of Duke. 

“Oh god, gross,” Duke muttered. “Now I’m going to be all sticky.” 

Max shrugged, or at least tried to, and looked up at Duke. “Eh, we’ll shower.” 

Duke leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss on Max’s lips. Max returned it and they made out a little, completely half-assed and lazy. 

“That was a fucking sweet hat trick, Duke,” Max said, his head in the crook of Duke’s neck. “Told you you needed to move here. We’re made to be line mates.” 

Duke hummed happily. “Hell yeah, man. Best liney ever.” 

Max laughed but appreciated the compliment none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I start? Okay. I don't write porn so there is that. So that I had sly_fck giving me a LOT of hand holding was divine. I mean, I was so anxious I almost deleted more than once. 
> 
> And ONCE AGAIN, I had bluebookworm giving me an amazing beta. <3 She rules my school. 
> 
> (The title from HWC by Liz Phair. Which I might have hummed while I wrote this.)


End file.
